Worthless Indian: Premium Broadcasting
The Worthless Indian: Premium Broadcasting is the sixth and penultimate roleplay in Phase Two of the Cowplay Universe. It is a sequel to The Worthless Indian: Fatal Trust and takes place immediately after the events of The Big-Boobed Ballad of Moolana Veinthrob. The story opens with the Indian, still pretending to take on the mantle of "Mindy Kaling," as she eagerly tells Master Jonathan that she has completed her film project with Brie Larson, Mindy Hunted, but accidentally recorded it on film rather than digitally. He returns her to her cow intelligence and then shoves her into the trunk of the Whorevette to bring her to the local Literature Library to digitize the film. At the library, he converses with the librarian, Jessica, and she agrees to digitize the film in about twenty minutes. In the interim, Master Jonathan fucks the Indian in an alcove in the bookshelves and she swallows his cum while oinking as her ass has grown even fatter. Jessica confronts him while the Indian is licking cum around the corner on the floor, but regrets her anger as another manifestation of her paranoia stemming from the Indian's press conference. Convincing herself that she overthought things, she chased after Master Jonathan, asked him on a date and gave him her number. He left without the Indian, though, and she had to chase after the Whorevette, but was eventually picked back up after some teasing. Returning home, the Indian received an orgasm after giving a sloppy blowjob while Master Jonathan viewed Mindy Hunted and noted that Brie Larson, who starred in the film, was transformed into Brie Barkson and deposited as a stray puppy girl. His curiosity over who the off-screen female dominant in the film was when interrupted when the source of that voice, unknown to him, arrived at his door. The girl, Ginny Jeans, was red-haired and carrying a petition to secure more funding for a docu-series she wanted to produce about the Orbs strip club. One signature on the petition was that of Meggy Millar. After signing the petition, Master Jonathan invited Ginny to the premiere of Mindy Hunted that night at Moovies. At the premiere, the Indian took on a "Mindy Kaling" persona as she walked the red carpet, posing for pictures and fielding questions about her mysterious suitor. She even showed off her ass to Mallory Brooke, who attended the premiere. Once the movie started, hypnotic undertones were installed in the film to keep everyone in their seats as the Indian gave Master Jonathan a blowjob before being fucked naked on the stage, her dress torn off of her. People were disgusted by the film and the act, but were unable to look away. While the Indian was fucked, an advertisement for Slutflix, a new porn streaming service, began to play on the screen. It contained a pre-recorded message from the Indian that was similar to her press conference. The full transcript of the commercial is below. "Hi. I'm Mindy Kaling. Or at least, I *was* Mindy Kaling. I'm sure you all remember that press conference I gave. Well, it wasn't a joke. I'm The Worthless Indian now and I'm here to tell you about my exciting new streaming service, Slutflix! Slutflix is straight from the brain of Master Jonathan, my beloved owner, and I couldn't be more excited to be a part of it. On Slutflix, you will get exclusive and immediate access to a vast library of some of the best porn ever created! And there will always be new porn, starring yours truly! Mindy Hunted, the film you just watched, will be available to stream on the first day of launch! I can't wait to have more movies and TV shows, starring The Worthless Indian. Because that's all I am now!" The naked Indian turned around in the video, slapped her ass, and winked. "Also available to stream on day one will be Slutflix's first original series, Orbs: A Story of Strippers. It's an exciting new documentary - woo! that's a big word for me! - series from Ginny, some local redheaded cunt who has a fat ass! She wanted to make a series about the lives of the strippers. Thanks to the brainwashing in Mindy Hunted, she is now completely compliant to make the series all about which stripper is the best at having sex and being hot! Thanks for joining Slutflix, Ginny! So what are you waiting for? Don't you want to watch my ass get pounded over and over again? Then, sign up for Slutflix today! And I'll see *you* at the boobies! Oops, I mean movies, hehe!" In a post credits scene, Brie Barkson is seen in an alley behind the movie theater, hiding from pedestrians behind a dumpster as a stray puppygirl.Category:Episodes